Alpha Channels
Be sure to use a browser like Firefox or Opera or you will not see the proper result( explained in the tutorial) First, create a new image of any size( I will use 512x512) 1.)Now, create a new layer( ctrl+ shift+n) 2.)Double click on the layer that says background, press ok at the prompt, and erase everything. 3.)You should get a white/gray checkered pattern. 4.)Select the layer that you made in step one and place whatever you want, a symbol, a logo, or an image, please note that it is a lot easier to use logos, but whatever. heres what i'm using: As you can see, it's rather square( 512x512 was not the best size choice for this anyway, size your image so there is very little extra space) Now it's time to add the transparency. 5.)Open your channels panel in the layers section here Now you should be on this screen: Click this button to make a new channel( will be our alpha channel, which defines the transparency of the image) 6.) Click on one of your RGB panels in the channels area, and select all( ctrl+a) and copy it_ctrl+c) to the alpha channel. Now you will see a grayscale version of your image. now for a little bit about alpha shaders before we continue. Alpha shaders work like so: White is 100 % visible or opaque, black is 100% transparent. Gray is in-between. Now it would look funny if your image was partially transparent all over, so we have to make it white in the places you want visible and black in the places you want transparent( you can have gray areas if you want a semi transparent effect, but it's your call) There are several ways of going about this, one way is to color it in, however this is sloppy. Another way to is to buff the contrast in images-> adjustments -> brightness contrast. ( theres more, but you shouldn't need much more) both of these methods arn't perfect, but it takes practice and some messing around to find a good method for you.( in other words, this isn't a how-to, this is a tutorial, theres a difference) 7.) Once your alpha channel is appropriately colored, go back to RGB view by clicking on an RGB channel( may have to deselect the alpha channel) Now it's time to save your image. There are several file types that support transparency. One of the most common is .png, however .png images are not supported in Internet Explorer 7, and do not appear transparent. Another type is .gif, while not as good as .png, it gets the job done. .tga will also work, but imageshack( and possibly other image upload sites) don't support it. 8.) Click on save as and save it as the file type you choose(note, for .gif and .png I like to use ..Save for Web option, as I've had issues with save as.. not working. IMPORTANT: For .tga files, choose 32 bit when prompted or it will not be transparent Now upload your image to a place like imageshack (imageshack.us) and use the direct link code to post it in forums like these ones. here's my result: